Recuerdos
by Nalya Granger
Summary: En aquel periodo de transición en el que era purificada Freya recordó aquellos momentos claves de su vida, los que hicieron que se convirtiera en aquello que Merlín conoció. Los que la condenaron, pero también los que la llevaron hasta él y lograron enamorarla.


"Este fic participa en el reto "Historia de una imagen" para el foro En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica".

**Disclaimer:** Nada de la serie Merlín me pertenece.

**Aviso:** Me he inspirado en este fanart de disco-muse: art/Freya-from-Merlin-185227291.

* * *

**RECUERDOS**

* * *

_Cuando era más joven podía recordar todo, hubiera sucedido o no._ – **Mark Twain**.

* * *

La barca apenas rompía la tranquilidad de las aguas, como si tuviera miedo de despertar a la Bella Durmiente que llevaba en su interior, como si esta solo estuviera en un suave trance, esperando para despertar. En la orilla, un joven mago se despedía de ella, mientras surgía una chispa.

* * *

Multitud de risas espantaron a las aves que descansaban tranquilamente en las cercanías del lago provocando que echaran a volar alejándose de los chiquillos que corrían hacia ellas.

Entre ellos estaba una pequeña de cabellos color azabache; iba de la mano de otra chiquilla, aún más pequeña, que lo miraba todo con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, tropezándose cada dos pasos y provocando que su hermana tuviera que frenar y esperarla, pacientemente, para luego seguir avanzando deprisa hacia el lago.

Eso provocaba que perdieran de vista a los otros que ya estaban jugando en el lago, pero le daba igual.

* * *

Ardía. Aquel traje tan bonito y suave estaba ardiendo y quien lo llevaba ni siquiera podía sentirlo. No sentía absolutamente nada, mientras la barca donde reposaba ardía siendo el sol un mero espectador de aquel funeral que seguía la tradición druida, la tradición de aquellos que le dieron la espalda.

* * *

Odiaba tener que salir de noche, hacía frío y estaba todo oscuro, no es como si eso le preocupase demasiado, pero el hecho de que tuviera que salir ella, cuando perfectamente podría hacerlo su hermano la cabreaba. Pero no tenía más remedio que hacer caso a su padre y seguir adelante.

El ruido del crujido de una rama la puso alerta, se giró lentamente, justo para ver como una sombra se abalanzaba sobre ella provocando que cayera. No pensó cuando sintió que su asaltante intentaba quitarle la ropa y, sujetando una piedra, golpeó la cabeza del hombre. Se quedó inerte.

* * *

El fuego la purificaba, poco a poco, quemando toda la oscuridad que la maldición había echado sobre ella, las huellas que cada víctima que se había cobrado habían dejado sobre su piel. El fuego quemaba sin consideración, arrasando con todo, con sus recuerdos que se negaban a dejarla. A él.

* * *

Corría sin terminar de comprender qué es lo que acababa de suceder. Solo recordaba estar tranquilamente paseando por el bosque cuando se encontró con aquella mujer a la que había intentado ayudar. Y, de repente, una luz le había cegado, dejándola inconsciente. Cuando se había levantado, la mujer ya no estaba, pero tenía la sensación de que algo malo había pasado. Por eso corría, por una simple sensación. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, frenó, respirando para calmar el nerviosismo que la estaba poseyendo.

Freya continuó caminando sin recordar lo que aquella mujer le dijo antes de que cayera inconsciente.

* * *

Sus recuerdos felices aún perduraban en su memoria, si hubiera estado viva se habría asombrado de aquella fuerza. Sin embargo, aquel cuerpo inerte ya no podía almacenar ningún sentimiento, ni pensamiento. Pero había algo más ahí dentro que permanecía vivo, luchando por recompensarle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

* * *

Se sentía diferente, más rápida, fuerte y veloz. Cuando miró al cielo, descubrió con sorpresa que la noche había caído. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Recordó caer inconsciente después de que un dolor horrible la invadiera. Dolor que había desaparecido, o al menos ya no estaba cuando despertó. Apenas podía pensar con claridad, pues un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente.

¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su olfato detectaba hasta el mínimo olor cercano o lejano? ¿Por qué oía sonidos que no estaban ni mínimamente cerca?

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en hacer daño?

* * *

Sentía el agua invadiendo sus pulmones, pero no le dolía, lo sentía como algo que la estaba purificando poco a poco. Que la limpiaba por dentro y eliminaba aquello que el fuego había dejado olvidado. Era como si la envolviera paulatinamente hasta que la tenía completamente rodeada. Preparada para renacer.

* * *

Al fin era la hora de devolverle el favor al joven mago. Aún le amabas, aún querías huir con él y vivir juntos, pero eso ya no podía ser. Él tenía un destino que cumplir y que ocuparía toda su vida. Y ella solo podía intentar devolverle todo lo que él había hecho por ella, recompensarle por tratarla como una persona y no como el monstruo que había sido. Porque, a pesar de que le habían otorgado una segunda oportunidad para redimirse y poder recompensar a Merlín, ella no olvidaba que, antes, había matado a personas. Había derramado mucha sangre.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_ No estoy NADA satisfecha con lo que he escrito, pero tengo inspiración 0. Eso sí, me he esforzado para que las viñetas centradas que se sitúan en la muerte de Freya tengan 50 palabras y las viñetas sin centrar 100 palabras.


End file.
